The Troubles of the Student Council
by WolfGangSBD
Summary: It was hard being the moms of Muse. Main NozoEli with side RinPana and KotoUmi
It was a warm, sunny day with cloudless skies. The bells had rung in Otonokizaka High School, indicating that classes were over. Despite the heat outside, it was somewhat cold inside the Student Council room, much to the two occupant's relief.

Eli Ayase, the Student Council president, was busy working on a stack of papers. Her sharp blue eyes never wavered, making sure to read each report carefully. Her blonde hair was tied up into a ponytail and her lips were curled into a small frown. Her appearance was fairly intimidating, which was the complete opposite of her counterpart.

On her left side was Nozomi Toujou, the Student Council vice president who was also working on some papers. Unlike Eli, she was more relaxed and easy-going; her warm emerald eyes and soft smile created a somewhat motherly aura. She was distinguished for her purple hair, which was tied into two low ponytails, and accuracy at fortune telling, which came in the form of tarot cards.

After a while, Nozomi was able to finish most of her part of the work. Her eyes drifted to her best friend and she let out a small smile; the blonde really worked too hard for her own good. She observed Eli with adoration, loving how determined and strong-willed she was. However, her gaze was broken when the door was suddenly slammed open. Nozomi was able to see the slight shock on Eli's face before turning her head to where the door was only to be surprised when she felt someone in her arms.

"Nozomi-chan!"

Nozomi looked down and saw orange hair and giggled when she realized what just happened.

"Rin-chan, what's wrong?" She asked and Rin lifted her head, revealing a small frown and teary eyes. The hard look coming from Eli was completely ignored as Nozomi patted the girl's head in comfort, giving the younger girl a smile. How Rin was able to run from the door to her arms in a split second was no surprise; she was going to join the track team before Muse had been created after all.

"I think Kayo-chin hates me, nya!" Rin answered sadly before nuzzling her head more into Nozomi's soothing embrace, crying more.

"Shh, it's okay. But first, calm down so you tell me what happened." Nozomi replied gently and she motioned Eli to shut the door. The blonde let out a small sigh and did what she was told to do before sitting back down and continuing her work. It wasn't that she didn't care but it was more like she thought that Rin was being overdramatic. Rin and Hayano were the inseparable and Eli highly doubted that something would be able to tear the two apart.

"O-Okay." Rin sniffed before she took in a couple breaths, trying to calm herself. Nozomi moved so that the orange-haired girl was sitting on the vacant chair next to her and held one of the girl's hands, smiling in comfort. Rin let out a weak grin, grateful for the reassurance.

"S-So Kayo-chin and I were eating together as usual and then I asked Kayo-chin if she ever liked anyone and then she became all quiet so then I kept asking but then Kayo-chin ran away and now Kayo-chin hates me because I think I pushed her too hard! What if it's because she likes someone and can't admit it? But then I won't be able to call Kayo-chin cute or tell her I love her anymore because..." Rin rambled before trailing off and Nozomi motioned for the girl to continue.

"Because doing something like that is reserved for couples and the other person might get jealous or something, nya! I really hope Kayo-chin doesn't like someone." Rin started to tear up again but stopped when Nozomi let out a giggle.

"Nozomi-chan, it's not funny nya!" Rin pouted angrily, making Nozomi giggle more.

"I'm sorry Rin-chan. I was just thinking of how cute you are." Nozomi replied honestly and Rin blushed before she turned away, pouting once again. Eli kept on working though Nozomi could feel how tense she was and knew that the blonde was listening to every word.

"What do I do? If Kayo-chin hates me, I won't be able to talk to her anymore…" Rin said apprehensively and Nozomi was about to respond but Eli interrupted. Nozomi raised an eyebrow when she heard the sound of her pen dropping and the two girls turned to the blonde. What they saw was a stern look but Nozomi was able to catch her concern. Maybe it was the way her gaze wasn't as hard as it would be when she actually was strict or maybe it was how she looked more like a father scolding his children for saying something silly.

"Rin, you have nothing to worry about." Eli stated with her voice firm and her eyes serious.

"But—"

"The two of you are best friends; I'm sure it takes more than a question or a person to break a strong friendship like yours apart." Eli interrupted, giving the girl a pointed look and Rin looked down. However, the orange-haired girl's chartreuse eyes lifted up when she felt Nozomi's hand on her shoulder.

"Elichi is right, you know?" Nozomi gave Rin a comforting smile, who responded by nodding her head. "You should go look for Hayano-chan and talk it out. I'm sure it isn't as serious as you think it is." The reassurance from her two friends got Rin to smile brightly and in mere seconds, she was back to being the usual cheerful, energetic girl she was once again.

"Thank you Nozomi-chan, Eli-chan! I should've known not to get so down after something like that! I'm gonna show Kayo-chin how much I love her so she could forget about that other person, nya!" Rin exclaimed excitedly as she ran out of the door, making sure to close it properly this time.

Nozomi let out a cheerful smile while Eli sighed, relaxing when she knew that the problem was solved. The blonde went back to doing work while Nozomi choose to move her seat closer to her, not wanting to observe the one she loved from a distance. When Eli felt Nozomi's head rest on her shoulder, she stopped working and looked down only to see the purple-haired girl's warm smile.

"What is it?" Eli inquired and Nozomi let out a soft giggle.

"I was just thinking how cute Rin is. She's so honest with her feelings unlike someone I know." At hearing the teasing tone, Eli frowned and shrugged the girl off, which made the giggles intensify.

"Elichi~"

"Stop it; I know you're talking about me."

"But Elichi wouldn't be Elichi if she wasn't stubborn. And I love how Elichi is the way she is—each and every side." Eli blushed at this and Nozomi grinned, knowing that she wasn't angry anymore.

"N-Nozomi!" Eli protested, still not used to her flirting.

"Yes, Elichi?" Nozomi asked, putting her head on the blonde's shoulder once again. She inwardly giggled when she felt how rigid she was.

"Stop that, we're at school. This isn't setting a good role model for the underclassmen." Eli responded stiffly, which made Nozomi pout playfully.

"Oh, I see. I can't love Elichi because it isn't proper." Eli inwardly groaned; that wasn't how she was supposed to say it.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Oh, then what did you mean?" Nozomi asked with amusement and Eli bit her lip, trying hard not to get lost into the captivating emerald eyes.

"We shouldn't be too intimate; school is a place for studying after all. And if we get found out, there would be unwanted attention." She replied softly but Nozomi inched closer.

"It's fine if it's only for a couple minutes, right?" Nozomi whispered temptingly and Eli felt heat rush to her cheeks, "The only people who dare come here are the other members, and they're all either back at their homes or in the club room. I'm sure we have time."

"What about the work?" Eli asked quietly, her actions betraying her words as she snaked her hands around Nozomi's waist. She hated how Nozomi had this effect on her but she couldn't help it—not with the alluring expression Nozomi had.

"We can finish that later." Nozomi answered simply as she sat on Eli's lap, wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck and lowering her head, initiating the kiss. Eli responded immediately, tilting her head as she moved her lips gently against Nozomi's.

Eli intended for the kiss to be short and sweet but found her resolve breaking. Her mind was in a haze when she felt her tongue clash with Nozomi's and loved it when the older girl let out a quiet moan. She felt Nozomi's hands grip the back of her uniform tightly when she bit the bottom of her lip and responded by pushing herself against Nozomi more. It was minutes after that her common sense came back and she broke off the kiss, panting slightly at what just happened.

"Didn't Elichi say that we shouldn't be doing things like these?" Nozomi teased and Eli let out a small smile, pulling the girl on top of her closer so that their foreheads touched.

"I think I can make an exception if it's you." Eli brushed her nose with Nozomi's before Nozomi got off of her, sitting in her own seat. Nozomi chose to lay her head on Eli's shoulder as she continued to work and once she was finished, she looked upwards to watch her girlfriend. She let out a small smile, thinking about how beautiful Eli was when she was deep in thought. She loved how the blonde's soft lips pursed in thought, how her perfect eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and how her observant blue eyes were sharp with seriousness. Being the dense person she was, it took Eli minutes to realize that her girlfriend was staring at her intensely.

"What is it now?" Eli asked with an eyebrow raised and Nozomi shook her head, giggling quietly.

"I was thinking of what happened before with Rin and just thought that you're like a papa." Nozomi stated straightforwardly, which made Eli blush.

"N-Nonsense. I would be a mother since I'm not a guy." Eli replied and Nozomi responded by hugging the blonde tightly.

"I was just hypothetically speaking, Elichi." Eli heard Nozomi's muffled voice say and returned the hug, putting her head on top of hers.

"Mhm, I know. But," Eli started and pulled away slightly, using her hand to tilt Nozomi's confused face up, "if I were the papa, then you would have to be the mama."

"E-Elichi…" Nozomi was the one blushing this time, making Eli smirk. The blonde then leaned down, giving the purple-haired girl a short but loving kiss. The two stared at each other passionately and Eli was about to give Nozomi another one but the door was opened suddenly.

"Nozomi-chan! Eli-chan! I heard—Eh? Umi-chan, why are you covering my eyes?" Honoka's loud voice rang out and the two girls turned to see the second year trio. True to Honoka's words, Umi had her hands over Honoka's eyes. The blue-haired girl was blushing while Kotori giggled from beside her.

"S-Shameless! Absolutely shameless!" Umi exclaimed and the two girls finally realized what position they were in. It was only when Nozomi stopped hugging Eli and moved away that Umi let her hands down.

"What was that about, Umi-chan?" Honoka whined but Eli interrupted her, knowing that she had spent enough time fooling around.

"It was nothing too important, Honoka-chan. What brings the three of you here?" Eli answered quickly and Honoka brightened up once again.

"I heard that Rin-chan fixed her troubles with Hayano-chan and that it was thanks to you two! Thank you! I wouldn't have known how to comfort Rin-chan earlier." Honoka replied and smiled sheepishly.

"I am present to ensure that Honoka does not act foolishly and to ask about the theme of the next song." Umi stated in her usual formal tone before muttering, "I did not come here to witness shameless things."

"Hugging isn't really shameless." Kotori commented before giving the two upperclassmen knowing smiles, "At least they weren't kissing." Eli blushed lightly while Nozomi had on her usual gentle smile; Kotori had accidentally walked in on them days ago.

"Kissing? What am I missing here?" Honoka asked curiously and Eli sighed, knowing that the ginger was really dense.

"Nothing, Honoka. As for Umi, the theme of the next song is up to you though it would be better that we discuss this tomorrow." Eli responded and Umi nodded her head curtly, silently agreeing.

"What about you Kotori?" Nozomi asked and the girl let out a nervous smile.

"C-Can I ask when we're alone?" She ignored the surprised looks from her best friends and Nozomi nodded, her smile still in place.

"Eh? How come, Kotori-chan?" Honoka asked and Umi frowned slightly.

"It is her decision. We should get going now so she can talk to them." Umi commanded and Kotori gave Umi a grateful look. Umi responded with a small smile before dragging Honoka, who was complaining about Kotori keeping secrets, away.

"How come the three of you haven't gone home yet?" Eli asked as she finished up the rest of the paperwork while Kotori went around and sat next to Nozomi.

"Umi-chan had archery practice and Honoka-chan was running with Rin-chan earlier while I was working out with Hayano-chan. Maki-chan and Nico-chan were arguing about Maki-chan's composition in the music room if I remember correctly." Kotori replied and Eli looked up from her work.

"Even though today was a break day?" Kotori nodded in confirmation and Eli gave an approving nod, liking their determination to stay in shape of their bodies or school idol activities. On the other hand, Nozomi gave Kotori a gentle smile, knowing that the girl wouldn't have requested a private audience if it wasn't serious.

"So what seems to be the problem?" She asked and her green eyes twinkled in amusement when she saw Kotori fidget slightly. Her amber eyes drooped and her lips formed into a small frown. Nozomi realized that Kotori was about to cry so she opened her arms and pulled her into a hug, patting her back comfortingly while Kotori confessed her feelings about a certain blue-haired girl. Eli sighed once again as she swiftly read the papers before putting them aside to listen attentively Kotori's problems. Rin and Hayano's problem was easy; Kotori and Umi's, on the other hand, was a completely different level.

Despite the strict face she had on right now, Eli felt the concern and anxiousness bubble up inside. She couldn't help it; she had grown closer to the other members as the months passed. As if knowing that she was feeling that way, Nozomi used her right hand to reach back and squeeze one of her own. At this, Eli let out another soft sigh and moved closer to the two girls, making sure to add in her opinions on the matter at hand.

It certainly was hard being the mothers of Muse.

 **Omake**

"What's with all the love confessions today?" Eli grumbled as she walked with Nozomi, who giggled at her question.

"The cards told me that there would be some trouble today~ Ah, but you know it was going to happen sooner or later. I think it's cute though." Nozomi responded with a bright smile, linking her arm with the blonde.

"It's hard to work when they're crying." Eli stated and Nozomi gave her a playful nudge.

"Don't be like that. I know you worry about them too." Nozomi responded and Eli sighed again, knowing that her girlfriend was right.

"I know, I know. I just wish they weren't so troublesome with it." Eli said and Nozomi laughed softly.

"Love itself is troublesome." Nozomi's eyes twinkled as the two stopped in front of Nozomi's door. She smiled playfully at the blonde, who knew what she wanted. Eli let out a small chuckle before she leaned down and placed a quick kiss on Nozomi's lips, giving her a warm hug right after.

"It is, but if it's you, I don't mind."

* * *

 **AN:** I hope they weren't too OOC. Other than that, this is my attempt to a NozoEli fluff. Any criticisms are much appreciated!


End file.
